Sail me to the moon
by Jedi Cathy
Summary: La suite d'Anges gardiens (enfin !), yaoi Kyo x Yuki
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Cathy (je tiens à préciser que j'ai changé d'adresse e-mail pour ceux qui m'écrivent, donc maintenant c'est : jedicathy@freesurf.fr)

Catégorie : shonen ai / yaoi (homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

Couples : KxY, HxA, sûrement d'autres aussi, mais on verra au fur et à mesure ^^;;

Rating : PG-13... pour ce chapitre ! La fic, elle, est classée R puisqu'il y aura au moins un lemon (je vois qu'il y en a qui sont contents lol ^^)

Disclaimers : Alors tout le beau petit monde de Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les emprunter un moment parce que je les adore !! ^_______^ (je ne sais pas si je vais les rendre d'ailleurs ^^ *s'accroche très fort à Akito* ^^)

Note : voilà, j'ai bien entendu votre appel et je me lance dans la suite tant attendue (?) d'Anges Gardiens. Je vous remercie tous de m'encourager autant, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir que cette fic est autant appréciée (surtout parce que j'y tiens beaucoup moi-même ^^). Donc je remercie tout le monde : Tsuki-chan, Shunrei, Amrisse, Salomé Li, LIA, Isil, Kaoru, Jasynthe, Kaory, Manu, Aasukasoryo, Aqualia, Sohma Risa, Nagisa Moon, Aura, Marion, Sonia, Ffelina, Siria Black, Ankh' bien sûr, Law, Tsukiyo, YunaFab, Varda, Gwenaelle, ... j'espère que j'ai oublié personne ^^;;; (sinon, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai changé d'ordinateur... et bien sûr toutes les reviews sont sur l'autre ^^;;;) 

En passant, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps pour commencer à écrire cette suite, mais y'a d'abord eu les exams et après j'ai dû commencer à m'organiser pour l'année prochaine (entretiens à passer, logement à trouver...), sans compter qu'il y a eu la Japan (allez voir sur le site Corbeille de fruits pour voir des photos du cosplay Fruits !!), la nouvelle saison de Saiyuki qui est sortie... Mais j'vais essayer de me rattraper maintenant ^^

En ce qui concerne cette suite tant attendue. Même si c'est la suite d'Anges Gardiens, l'histoire va être assez différente, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de changer de titre... Il devrait aussi y avoir plus de chapitres, plus de persos, plus de bisous (c'est pas dur ça lol ^^), et les persos devraient être un peu plus OOC par rapport au manga (mais pour moi, ce n'est que la continuation d'Anges Gardiens en fait, à partir du moment où Kyo s'est avoué ses sentiments, il ne pouvait plus vraiment agir de la même façon ^^).

Aussi une petite précision pour le titre : il est tiré du nouvel album de Radiohead Hail to the thief, et plus précisément de la chanson Sail to the moon. Non seulement l'album est magnifique, mais dès que j'ai entendu cette chanson, ça m'a fait un déclic : elle était parfaite pour l'histoire ! Et voilà ^^

**So now, read, enjoy and review please ^_____^**

**Sail me to the moon**

_Chapitre 1_

_ Tada ima !

Kyo ôta ses chaussures et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon. L'habituel verre de lait frais l'attendait sur la petite table, mais il manquait autre chose dans la pièce.

_ Yuki ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que lui et Yuki avait emménagé ensemble, depuis que Yuki était sorti de l'hôpital en fait. La convalecence de la souris avait été dure, physiquement bien sûr, mais aussi moralement. Ils avaient tous craint une réaction violente d'Akito, et cela n'avait pas aidé Yuki à se rétablir rapidement. Il était toujours autant effrayé par leur chef de famille, même s'il ne le laissait pas toujours paraître, et ce malgré les efforts de Kyo pour le rassurer. Pourtant le chef de famille n'avait rien fait, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de lui depuis le réveil de Yuki. En un sens, Kyo trouvait ça légèrement inquiétant, mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant. 

D'autre part, ils n'étaient pas totalement seuls : son maître les soutenait entièrement, même si Kyo n'était pas sûr qu'il était au courant que lui et Yuki étaient en fait plus que de simples amis... Il y avait aussi Ayamé qui était décidé à ne pas laisser tomber son frère ; Hatori se montrait plus discret (il fallait le comprendre), mais il soutenait Ayamé ; Haru aussi semblait balancer de leur côté, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu, mais il avait toujours été du côté de Yuki ; Tohru, elle, n'avait pas bien dû comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils continuaient à se voir assez régulièrement, malgré son emploi du temps (finalement, elle avait pu intégrer la faculté en continuant à travailler pour les Sohma en tant que "babysitter" de Kisa) ; quant aux autres, ils n'avaient pas réellement de nouvelles. Kyo redoutait surtout la réaction de Kagura si elle venait à apprendre ce qu'il se passait... Il se demandait si elle n'était pas plus à craindre qu'Akito...

Kyo posa son sac, entra et attrapa son verre de lait en inspectant rapidement la pièce... Et soudain, ses oreilles de chat se dressèrent sur sa tête et il s'écria :  
_ K'so nezumi !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?!! 

En effet, une pile de livres, de cours et de mangas traînaient dans un coin de la pièce, tous déballés du sac de la souris qui avait été déposé négligemment un peu plus loin. Kyo commençait à avoir l'habitude, mais quand même !

Au cours de leur cohabitation, Kyo avait découvert plusieurs choses à propos de la souris, et notamment que celle-ci était *très* bordélique. S'il n'y veillait pas un peu, il serait condamné à vivre dans un océan d'affaires de Yuki qu'il aurait jeté çà et là au fur et à mesure. [ndc : je sais que dans le manga, on voit que la chambre de Yuki semble bien rangée... mais perso je trouve ça bizarre, en considérant que l'une des premières pages du manga montre que Yuki ne range pas la cuisine... je suis persuadée qu'il fourre tout sous son lit pour faire bonne figure lol ^^]

Kyo fit de grandes enjambées à travers la pièce, en jetant des coups d'oeil un peu partout pour tenter de retrouver le fautif.  
_ Yuki ! Baka nezumi ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ça !

Le chat arriva alors devant la cuisine et avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher à la poignée, Yuki en sortit avec un grand sourire gêné et en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui :  
_ Okaeri Kyo ! L'entraînement s'est bien passé ?

Kyo haussa un sourcil perplexe :  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-dedans ? fit-il d'un air suspicieux.  
_ Moi ? Mais rien du tout ^^;;; [ndc : note pour plus tard : apprendre à Yuki à mieux mentir ^^]

Kyo fronça les sourcils :  
_ Tu n'as pas encore fait brûler l'auto-cuiseur [ndc : c'est bien comme ça qu'on appelle le truc pour cuir le riz ? ] j'espère, fit-il en tentant de dépasser Yuki pour ouvrir la porte.

Mais la souris fut la plus rapide et bloqua aussitôt le passage.  
_ N'entre pas Kyo ! Dômo !

Le chat fixa Yuki un moment et finit par hausser les épaules.  
_ Tant que tu ne mets pas le feu à l'appartement...

Il repartit alors déposer son verre de lait sur la table.

Yuki soupira alors de soulagement. Mais au moment où il relâchait son attention, il se sentit soulevé du sol sans avoir eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit : Kyo l'avait pris sur son épaule comme un véritable sac à patates.

_ Kyo ! Baka neko ! Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-il en tentant de se débattre.  
_ Pas avant de voir ce que tu trafiques dans cette cuisine, répondit le chat en ouvrant la porte.

Une délicieuse odeur de curry se fit sentir alors que Kyo entrait dans la pièce, un Yuki toujours sur son épaule. Kyo s'approcha et vit que plusieurs casseroles étaient en train de mijoter.

_ Je crois que c'est encore râté, murmura Yuki d'une petite voix déçue. Gomen ne...

C'était exactement la dixième fois que Yuki s'essayait à la cuisine. Il en faisait vraiment une obsession. Et Kyo se souvenait de chaque repas auquel il avait eu droit... Au mieux, ils étaient brûlés, au pire, il avait dû les goûter. Mais il finissait toujours par devoir aller acheter deux bentô au combini du coin. 

Kyo soupira en reposant Yuki par terre :  
_ Pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça ? J'arrive très bien à faire la cuisine tout seul...  
_ Mais... hésita Yuki en baissant la tête. Justement, c'est toi qui fait tout, tu vas travailler au dôjô et en rentrant tu dois encore faire la cuisine...

Kyo soupira une nouvelle fois :  
_ Bon, il te faut un cobaye, ne ? L'odeur n'est pas si terrible pour une fois...

Yuki eut une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux :  
_ Tu veux bien ?? C'est du poulet au curry...

En guise de réponse, Kyo attrapa une cuillère et la plongea dans la sauce avant de la goûter du bout des lèvres (il voulait bien faire plaisir à Yuki, mais pas s'empoisonner non plus !) [ndc : ça c'est de l'amour ! perso j'aurais pas goûter à la bouffe de Yuki ^^;;]

Kyo fixa la cuillère d'un air hésitant pendant un long moment.

_ C'est si mauvais que ça ? s'inquiéta Yuki devant le manque de réaction du chat.  
_ Iie... iie ! C'est même assez bon ! s'exclama finalement Kyo. Il manque seulement...   
Il se pencha pour prendre une pincée de sel et la saupoudrer sur le plat.  
_ Voilà, ça devrait être parfait comme ça... 

Yuki sauta au cou de Kyo :  
_ C'est vrai ? J'ai réussi ?   
_ grrumppff... puisque je te le dis, répondit le chat qui manqua d'être étouffé. Mais arrête de me sauter au cou comme ça !  
_ Pourquoi ? fit Yuki en prenant son air le plus innocent.  
_ ça ne se fait pas, c'est tout ! s'écria Kyo.   
_ Mais il n'y a que nous deux ici... reprit Yuki en approchant son visage de Kyo avant de lui effleurer doucement le cou de ses lèvres.

Kyo frémit et Yuki adorait ça. Cela faisait pratiquement quatre mois que lui et Kyo avait échangé leur premier baiser, même si cela n'avait pas été un vrai baiser bien réel en fait. Mais Kyo restait toujours aussi timide dans ce genre de situation, et si Yuki ne s'était pas montré très entreprenant, il n'y en aurait jamais eu d'autre.

Yuki fit lentement glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à la bouche du chat qu'il effleura tendrement avant d'en prendre possession avec plus d'avidité. 

Kyo se laissait faire. Au final, il se laissait toujours faire. Et en un sens, Yuki adorait l'ingénuité de Kyo, les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, son hésitation à répondre aux étreintes de la souris... Mais en même temps, il aurait aimé que Kyo se montre un peu plus... "amoureux"... Après quatre mois dont deux de vie commune, Yuki aurait pensé que leur relation évoluerait un peu plus. Pourtant Yuki n'était pas prêt à abandonner, si Kyo avait besoin de temps, il pouvait lui en donner, autant qu'il voudrait...

Ce qui gênait le plus Yuki en fait, c'était qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi Kyo se montrait si timide. Il avait surtout peur que ce soit dû au fait qu'il soit un garçon lui aussi, ou encore pire, qu'il soit le rat... Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre Kyo pour cette unique raison !

Yuki se serra un peu plus possessivement à Kyo qui avait fini par répondre aux caresses de la souris sur sa langue. Le rouquin avait plaqué une main sur le dos de Yuki alors que l'autre était venu se perdre dans ses cheveux. Yuki frissonna : il y avait tant de tendresse dans les gestes de Kyo, Yuki se sentait fondre complètement entre ses bras... même si ces moments étaient toujours trop courts...

Les deux jeunes gens finirent par se détacher et Kyo baissa la tête comme s'il venait d'être pris en faute.

_ Toi aussi, tu t'améliores, sourit alors Yuki.  
_ Baka nezumi ! s'écria Kyo par réflexe. 

Yuki pouffa de rire :  
_ Kawaiiiii desu, Kyon-chan ^.^  
_ Kawai de wa nai ! râla Kyo d'un air boudeur. Et arrête de m'appeler Kyon-chan... Va plutôt ranger tout ce que tu as laisser traîner dans le salon pendant que je dispose la table, c'est pas possible d'être aussi bordélique...   
_ Hai ! A vos ordres Kyon-chan ! lança Yuki en déposant un petit bisou sur la joue de son chat préféré.

Kyo bougonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles alors que Yuki partait ranger ses affaires. Mais il finit par laisser apparaître un léger sourire. Il aimait voir Yuki sourire comme ça...

**********

_ Sohma Kyo et Sohma Yuki ?...

L'homme regarda un moment les quelques photos qu'on lui avait fourni.

_ Ils m'ont l'air assez jeunes...  
_ Cela vous pose un problème ?  
_ Bien sûr que non, tant que je suis payé...  
_ Très bien, suivez le plan alors.

(à suivre)

Et voilà ! Bon, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais... j'voulais surtout montrer où ça en était depuis le dernier chapitre d'Anges Gardiens, "exposition de la situation" comme diraient les pros lol ^^

Pour le petit lexique, je vais faire un petit récapitulatif :  
baka = stupide, idiot  
neko = chat   
nezumi = souris/rat  
k'so nezumi = saleté de rat  
tada ima = je suis de retour (c'est ce qu'on dit quand on rentre à la maison)  
okaeri = bienvenue (c'est ce qu'on répond à "tada ima")  
dômo = s'il vous plaît, entre autre (dômo semble avoir beaucoup de significations en fait)  
gomen ne = gomen nasai = excusez-moi  
ne ? = littéralement "n'est-ce pas", ici, je traduirai ça par "non ?" ou "hein ?"  
iie = non  
hai = oui  
bentô = hum... panier repas ??  
kawai = je suis obligée de le traduire ? bon ça veut dire mignon pour ceux qui ne les avent pas encore ^^  
desu = ça c'est le verbe être, la forme est sous-entendue, donc ici on a "tu es (mignon)" ^^  
de wa nai = c'est la négation de "desu", sois ici "je ne suis pas (mignon)  
combini = je ne sais pas si ça a une traduction ça... ce sont des petits magasins de quartiers qui vendent de tout (de la nourriture aux cd) et qui sont ouverts 24h/24, 7j/7 (contraction de "convenience store" si je ne me trompe pas)

et bien... je me suis laissée aller pour les mots jap' ^^;; j'espère que ça dérange personne ^^;; 

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Cathy (jedicathy@freesurf.fr)

Catégorie : shonen ai / yaoi (homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

Couples : KxY, HxA, sûrement d'autres aussi, mais on verra au fur et à mesure ^^;;

Rating : PG-13... pour ce chapitre ! La fic, elle, est classée R puisqu'il y aura au moins un lemon (je vois qu'il y en a qui sont contents lol ^^)

Disclaimers : Alors tout le beau petit monde de Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les emprunter un moment parce que je les adore !! ^_______^ (je ne sais pas si je vais les rendre d'ailleurs ^^ *s'accroche très fort à Akito* ^^)

Note : enfin le second chapitre !!! Vous pouvez pas savoir comment j'ai peiné à l'écrire ! (en gros ce que vous avez sous les yeux est la cinquième version !) Ce fut une horreur -_-

Aussi, je dois dire que je ne suis pas une fan des longs flash-back, mais là, j'étais bien obligée d'en faire un sinon... je crois que ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour ^^;;;

Arf, que de péripéties ^^;;; C'est dans ces cas là que je remercie mes lecteurs du fond du coeur. Sans vos reviews je crois que j'aurais laissé dormir tout ça un long moment ^^;;; Donc je remercie Ankh', Zaz, Siria, Mvandaline, Amrisse, mimi yuy, Anaelle Sohma, Salomé, Azerti, Karin, Nagisa Moon, Ereshkigal et Ffelina (ai oublié personne ? ^^;;)  
Ah voui, et pour Amrisse, j'ai seulement lu qu'on pouvait utiliser "domo" pour dire "s'il vous plaît", mais je ne suis quand même pas une spécialiste ^^;; Enfin sinon, on peut toujours remplacer par "onegai" (là je suis sûre... ou alors je n'y comprends plus rien ^^;;)

Et puis encore un grand grand merci à Ankh' qui m'a bêta-lecté pour ce chapitre ^___________^

**So now, read, enjoy and review please ^_____^**

**Sail me to the moon**

_Chapitre 2_

Yuki émergea doucement du sommeil. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas encore l'esprit très clair de si bon matin, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir très bien, et ce, malgré le poids qui pesait sur son torse.

La souris baissa alors les yeux pour voir une tête orange qui dormait encore, reposant confortablement sur lui. Yuki sourit et commença à caresser doucement les cheveux de son petit ami.

La première étape avait été franchie.

~~Flash-back~~

_Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le rat pâlit en entendant son nom et voulut repartir aussitôt, avant que l'extravagante chose qui s'approchait ne l'attrapât.

Mais Yuki résista. Il l'avait promis à Kyo qui lui avait répété que c'était son frère malgré tout, qu'il devait lui être reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et pour eux depuis l'accident, qu'il devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir un frère qui prenait soin de lui... Yuki avait alors pris conscience que son attitude blessait beaucoup Kyo : en fin de compte lui n'avait pas de famille, au sens propre, qui prenait autant soin de lui qu'Ayame essayait de le faire avec Yuki, même si Kyo considérait Kazuma comme un vrai père. De ce fait, Yuki avait fait un effort. Et puis, il devait bien avouer que l'aide de son frère leur était précieuse : c'était lui qui les avait aidés à trouver un petit appartement à un prix convenable, qui couvrait Hatori pour que celui-ci examine Yuki, et qui, en plus, s'occupait de calmer Akito quand son humeur promettait le pire. Ayame prenait toujours ça avec son habituelle frivolité, en clamant qu'il lui suffisait de faire un peu de thé pour que tout redevienne normal, mais Yuki savait bien que cela ne devait pas être si facile.

Yuki soupira avant de tenter de faire un sourire :  
_ Konnichi wa, onii-san...  
_ Okaeriiiiiiiii Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ayame se précipita vers Yuki en tourbillonant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :  
_ Je suis siiiiiiiii content de te voir Yuki !!! Mais entre voyons ! Minne va s'occuper de la boutique, ne t'inquiète pas, allez, allez, allez !!! Je ne te propose pas de te faire mon fameux thé, je suppose, comme d'habitude... Ah pauvre petit frère qui ne connaîtra jamais mon thé unique et si délicieux... sniff sniff... Mais ça ne fait rien, tu es venu et...

Yuki n'écoutait plus qu'à peine. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il se retrouvait déjà assis dans le salon de l'arrière boutique, un Ayame jubilant autour de lui... Comme d'habitude en gros...

Il soupira :  
_ Je veux bien goûter à ce fameux thé...

Ayame s'arrêta brusquement de parler avant de se précipiter vers la porte :  
_ Minne-chaaaaaaaaannnnnn !!!!!!!!! Où est notre service à thé de luxe ??? Yuki, mon cher petit frère, a enfin accepté d'y goûter !! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !!  
Et avant même que Minne ne lui ait répondu, il avait déjà attraper le téléphone :  
_ Tori-saaaaaaaannnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu ne devineras jamais quoi !! Yuki, mon petit frère adoré-que-j'aime-de-tout-mon-coeur, le seul et unique Yuki a accepté de goûter à mon thé !!! Tori-san, tu m'entends !!!!! [ndc: *Hatori à 1m du combiné* : mais oui que j'entends... lol ^^]

Yuki s'était affalé sur le sofa d'un air exaspéré, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Son frère était comme ça, il faudrait bien qu'il s'y fasse un jour. 

"La prochaine fois, je force Kyo à venir aussi !" pensa-t-il alors qu'Ayame, les cheveux flottant au vent, courait dans tous les sens.

Le serpent s'assit enfin en posant le thé, des tasses et une grosse assiettée de gâteaux sur la table :  
_ Allez, prends *tout* ce que tu veux !! 

Yuki finit par se redresser et porta une tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Il écarquilla alors les yeux :  
_ C'est vrai qu'il est excellent...  
_ AH AH !! Je fais le meilleur du thé du monde entier !! s'exclama-t-il en prenant en prenant un magnifique air de supériorité.

Il se calma alors (ou plutôt "enfin" selon Yuki) et prit aussi une tasse de thé :  
_ Kyon-Kyon n'est pas avec toi ?

Yuki fut surpris par cette question. Ayame savait qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, mais ils ne lui en avaient pas dit plus tout de même ! Yuki baissa les yeux :  
_ Pourquoi viendrait-il aussi ?

Ayame haussa un sourcil perplexe avant d'éclater de rire :  
_ Tori-san est bien venu avec moi pour vous voir quand vous vous êtes installés, alors *ton* petit ami aussi pourrait être là !

A ces mots, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate, ce qui fit redoubler le rire d'Ayame :  
_ AH AH AH !!! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que c'était passé inaperçu ! AH AH ! Ton frère voit tout ! Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas disputés ? Et j'espère que Kyon-Kyon est assez prévenant, sinon j'irai lui botter les fesses, non mais ! continua-t-il en brandissant son poing.  
_ Non, non, Kyo est très gentil... répondit Yuki avec un petit sourire triste.

Ayame le remarqua aussitôt et prit son air de grand frère prévenant :  
_ Yuki ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Yuki baissa la tête en se triturant nerveusement les doigts. Mais il avait besoin d'en parler et Ayame était... là à défaut de quelqu'un d'autre.  
_ C'est à dire que Kyo est un peu... timide...

Ayame le fixa attentivement un moment avant de prendre un air choqué à la Shigure :  
_ Kami-sama ! Mon petit frère est encore puceau ! [ndc : désolée, mais je voyais bien Aya dire ça lol ^^;;;]

Yuki fit un bond, rouge de confusion. Bon sang, pourquoi lui avait-il parlé de ça ?!!  
_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires d'abord ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir. Mata ne ! 

Yuki s'apprêtait à sortir vivement quand il entendit :  
_ Gomen nasai... Gomen nasai, Yuki... 

Le rat se retourna et observa son frère qui était tout à coup redevenu sérieux.

_ Tu veux peut-être des conseils, continua ce dernier.

Yuki finit par acquiescer timidement en se rasseyant.

_ Et bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ! s'exclama Ayame. Trouve *LA* zone. Tous les hommes en ont une ! Et Kyo craquera, sois en certain.  
_ La zone ? se surprit à répondre Yuki.  
_ Par-fai-te-ment. affirma le serpent en hochant la tête. Pour Tori-san, ce sont les pieds, un petit massage de pieds et je peux faire ce que je veux avec lui ; pour Akito, c'est le dos, je n'ai pas essayé bien sûr, mais Tori-san affirme que c'est assez voyant ; Shigure, lui, nous a révelé que c'était son cou ; quant à moi...  
_ STOP !! J'ai compris, merci ^^;;; ! fit Yuki qui avait l'impression de mourir de honte.

Ayame éclata une nouvelle fois de rire :  
_ Voyons, petit frère, tu n'as pas à être gêné, c'est tout à fait naturel tout ça ! Ce ne sont que les chaînes de la société qui nous emprisonnent, continua-t-il avec son air le plus revendicatif, nous devons nous libérer de tout ça, nous devons...

"Il recommence..." soupira intérieurement Yuki qui continua à boire tranquillement son thé, en écoutant à peine toute la plaidoierie de son frère. 

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes où Yuki avait à peine pu placer trois mots, il finit par prendre congé d'Ayame, lui promettant de revenir le voir s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il trouva un Kyo plongé dans un de ses mangas. Yuki sourit et vint enserrer la taille de son chat en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue :  
_ ça te plaît ?

Kyo reposa immédiatement le manga loin de lui avec un air dédaigneux :  
_ Encore un truc de pervers, pire que l'autre ! [ndc : je rappelle que l'autre c'est Gravitation] Comment tu peux lire ça ?  
_ Mais ils sont tous si mignons ! fit Yuki en venant s'assoir sur les genoux de Kyo. Love Mode... avec Naoya et Reiji... Reiji est tellement classe ! [ndc: peut-être que tout le monde ne connaît pas, mais j'adore trop Love Mode !!! j'en parle à la fin pour ceux que ça intéresse ^^]  
_ Naoya est bien mieux ! râla Kyo.

Yuki éclata de rire :  
_ Tu vois que tu aimes bien ! ^^  
_ Disons que ce n'est pas nul non plus, bougonna Kyo.

Yuki sourit et passa ses bras autour de Kyo pour l'embrasser. Le chat le serra un moment contre lui avant de se séparer et de le regarder dans les yeux, d'un air un peu inquiet :  
_ Et toi ça a été ?  
_ Curieusement oui... j'ai découvert que je pouvais supporter mon frère plus d'une demi-heure !

Kyo fit son premier sourire depuis le retour de Yuki et embrassa la souris sur le front :  
_ C'est bien, je suis content pour toi. Le dîner sera bientôt près.

Yuki écarquilla les yeux : son Kyo l'avait embrassé !! Bon d'accord, un tout petit baiser sur le front, mais quand même ! C'était déjà un gros progrès !

_ Yuki ? Daijobu desu ka ? s'inquiéta Kyo en voyant l'air un peu ahuri de la souris. 

Yuki se reprit alors et se jeta sur Kyo, le faisant basculer par terre :  
_ Je vais très bien !!!!!!!! s'exclama Yuki avant d'embrasser amoureusement Kyo.  
_ Yuki ! Baka nezumi ! Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille deux minutes ?? s'écria Kyo en repoussant doucement Yuki.  
_ Doushite ? répliqua Yuki avec un air de chiot battu. Je t'embête ?  
_ Bien sûr que oui k'so nezumi !

Yuki ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il lâcha Kyo en baissant la tête et se releva :  
_ Excuse-moi Kyo... Je ne pensais pas que je te dérangeais autant...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans sa chambre, il sentit alors une main lui retenir le poignet. Il se retourna : Kyo l'avait attrapé, détournant la tête d'un air gêné :  
_ Gomen... Gomen ne Yuki... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... Mais tu sais bien que je me laisse souvent emporter... Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout...

Yuki le regarda un moment avant de se précipiter dans les bras du chat, blottisant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Kyo lui tapota un peu le dos, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Yuki, quant à lui, se serra un peu plus à son petit ami, ce qui fit littéralement fondre Kyo :  
_ Je ne suis qu'un imbécile... Tu me pardonnes hein ? Yuki ?  
_ Batsu !  
_ E ? Batsu ?  
_ Hai ! 

Yuki se redressa avec un léger sourire :  
_ Et je te pardonnerai...  
_ Nani ?! Baka nezumi ! Qu'est-ce que...

Kyo tenta aussitôt de se calmer :  
_ OK, Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Le sourire de Yuki s'élargit :  
_ Tu dors avec moi !  
_ Nani ?! Hentai nezumi ! Je ne vais pas...

Yuki reprit aussitôt son air de souris maltraitée et Kyo baissa la tête en s'avouant vaincu :  
_ OK, j'irai dormir avec toi...

~~Fin du flash-back~~

Et voilà, Yuki avait réussi à dormir avec son Kyo, tout blotti contre lui. Enfin là, c'était plutôt Kyo qui s'était à moitié installé sur lui, mais c'était vraiment agréable. 

Yuki ouvrit alors un peu plus les yeux. Il devait passer à la seconde partie de son plan : trouver *la* zone.

Il s'amusa d'abord avec une main de Kyo qui ne réagi pas d'un poil, donc... ça ne devait pas être ses mains. 

Il se mit alors à lui caresser langoureusement le dos et tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut un grognement suivi d'un "Yuki, arrête d'essayer de me chatouiller."... Enfin au moins, il ne ressemblait pas à Akito, même à ce niveau là. Mais cela laissait peu d'autres zones que Yuki pouvait atteindre dans cette position.

Il soupira et commença à caresser distraitement les cheveux de Kyo. Il entendit alors un petit soupir de bien-être et Kyo se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui. Yuki baissa les yeux . Bien sûr ! Les chats adoraient qu'on les gratouille derrière les oreilles... et Kyo ne semblait pas faire exception à la règle ! 

Yuki sourit et passa sa main dans les courts cheveux oranges, les caressant doucement. Il sentit alors Kyo le serrer plus possessivement dans ses bras :  
_ Yuki... Ohayô...  
_ Hello, Kyon-chan... 

Le chat releva alors la tête et fixa un long moment Yuki qui restait scotché aux yeux de Kyo. Kami-sama, ça marchait ! Kyo avait tout à coup une lueur étrange dans les yeux, un peu perdu, mais fixant Yuki avec une réelle intensité. Kyo s'approcha alors de Yuki et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la souris.

Yuki sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il s'empressa de passer ses bras autour du cou du chat et entrouvrit doucement les lèvres. 

La langue de Kyo se fit aussitôt plus caressante. Elle vint chatouiller les lèvres de la souris, les frôlant avec douceur, avant de s'immiscer entre elles, à la recherche de sa conjointe.

Yuki laissa un petit moment la langue de Kyo danser toute seule, avant de lui donner une compagne, tout aussi tendre et caressante.

Et l'étreinte de Kyo se fit alors plus pressante. Il passa un bras sous le dos de Yuki et une main sous sa nuque, se serrant ainsi contre lui et approfondissant leur baiser qui se fit plus insistant, plus passionné. Leur langue papillonaient, se frôlaient, se goûtaient, essayant de retenir chacune des saveurs de l'autre.

A bout de souffle, Kyo finit par délaisser les lèvres de Yuki, mais ne quitta pas pour autant la peau fraîche du jeune homme dont elles suivèrent les contours, le long de la mâchoire puis du cou.

Yuki laissa alors échapper le nom de son compagnon dans un soupir et passa ses mains dans les cheveux du chat, caressant successivement sa tête puis son dos, ses épaules, ses bras, ses hanches...

Kyo se redressa alors avec un léger sourire, comme Yuki n'en avait jamais vu :  
_ On ferait mieux de se lever, fit-il avant de déposer un léger bisou sur le nez de Yuki et de se relever.

Encore sur son nuage, Yuki ne se leva pas tout de suite. Il avait l'impression que leur relation avait avancé d'un grand pas. Et même s'il aurait voulu aller encore plus loin [ndc: Yuki pervers !!], il était satisfait, et il ne voulait pas bousculer Kyo.

_ On est samedi, Kyo ! On n'a pas à se lever aujourd'hui ! lança-t-il tout de même.  
_ Espèce de souris flemmarde ! ricanna Kyo. Et puis je dois aller au dôjô aujourd'hui... Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'amener le déjeuner au lit !

Yuki fit une petite moue alors que Kyo partait s'habiller correctement.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kyo, qui lui aussi voguait sur un petit nuage depuis son réveil, partit rapidement chercher le courrier avant de préparer le petit déjeuner. 

Une lettre attira alors son attention : elle lui était adressée, mais ne comportait pas d'adresse, seulement son nom. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et commença à la lire.

Kyo écarquilla alors les yeux et se laissa tomber par terre en fixant le bout de papier :

"_Le chat devrait rentrer à la maison, sinon la souris pourrait bien ne plus jamais danser..._"

(à suivre)

Pfiou, j'ai réussi !! *lève des bras victorieux vers le ciel* ^__^v

Maintenant, le petit dico du jour ^^ (bon je répète pas baka neko, k'so nezumi, quand même ^^;;)  
konnichi wa = bonjour  
onii-san = grand frère  
okaeri = bienvenue  
kami-sama ! = mon dieu !  
mata ne = à la prochaine  
gomen nasai = excuse-moi   
daijobu desu ka ? = ça va ?  
doushite = pourquoi ?  
batsu = punition  
nani ? = quoi ?  
hentai = pervers  
ohayô = bonjour.  
Et voilà ^^

Maintenant : LOVE MODE !!! ^___________________^  
Alors Love Mode est un manga yaoi bien sûr de Yuki Shimizu, qui est BEAUCOUP plus osé que Gravitation lol ^^ ça raconte l'histoire de plusieurs couples gays qui ont tous à voir de près ou de loin avec le Blue Boy (un club d'hôtes si je puis dire ^^;;;). Reiji et Naoya sont un de ces couples, Reiji (seme) étant le patron super classe du Blue Boy et qui a pris en charge un jeune orphelin Naoya (enfin, jeune... 16 ans au début quoi ^^;;) le uke bien sûr. A savoir que Naoya est souvent présenté comme un pauvre petit chat lol ^^ (petit parallèle avec Kyon-chan... quoique Kyon-chan n'est pas vraiment uke lol ^^) Bon ce n'est pas mon couple préféré (Haruomi x Kiichi forever !!), mais c'est un des principaux qu'on retrouve pratiquement à chaque volume, et pour ceux qui veulent, les scanlations anglaises sont disponibles sur Sakura crisis ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Cathy (jedicathy@tiscali.fr)

Catégorie : shonen ai / yaoi (homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

Couples : KxY, HxA, sûrement d'autres aussi, mais on verra au fur et à mesure ^^;;

Rating : PG-13... pour ce chapitre ! La fic, elle, est classée R puisqu'il y aura au moins un lemon (je vois qu'il y en a qui sont contents lol ^^)

Disclaimers : Alors tout le beau petit monde de Fruits Basket appartient à la merveilleuse Natsuki Takaya. Je ne fais que les emprunter un moment parce que je les adore !! ^_______^ (je ne sais pas si je vais les rendre d'ailleurs ^^ *s'accroche très fort à Akito* ^^)

Alors voilà ENFIN le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui me donne toujours autant le courage de continuer, même si cette année le temps me manque. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrivera toujours ^^

Donc un grand merci à Nagisa Moon, Amrisse, Anaelle Sohma, Law-sama, Luna11, Salomé, Zaz, Azerty, Saael', Tipitina, Melusine2, Saphyrr, Varda, Pitchoune, Yuna Chan 02, Chris52 et bien sûr à ma petite Ankh' qui m'encourage toujours et à tous les autres qui ont pu me reviewer aussi (mais j'ai perdu pas mal de choses dans un plantage d'ordi,a lrso désolée de vous oublier ^^;;)

**So now, read, enjoy and review please ^_____^**

**Sail me to the moon**

_Chapitre 3_

Kyo prenait une bonne douche apaisante. Enfin... une bonne douche tout court. 

Il avait passé toute la journée au dojo à tenter de se défouler... sans grand succès... La "lettre" lui revenait toujours à l'esprit...

Qui avait envoyé ça ?? QUI ? Une seule personne en était capable... Akito bien sûr... Il ne supportait pas que Yuki se soit échappé de sa cage dorée. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir frappé... Des tonnes de raisons prouvaient qu'il s'agissait d'Akito. Il n'y avait aucun doute. 

Kyo tapa dans un mur. Jamais il ne laisserait repartir Yuki chez le chef de famille ! JAMAIS ! Rien n'arriverait à Yuki, il ferait tout pour que rien ne lui arrive... Yuki devait pouvoir vivre enfin en paix... 

Kyo soupira en passant une serviette autour de sa taille pour sortir de la douche. Que pouvait-il faire aussi ? Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une vague menace... Et il avait toujours su qu'Akito n'en resterait pas là. Mais, il fallait qu'il trouve comment protéger Yuki... et sans lui dire... Il ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter. Yuki semblait tellement plus heureux maintenant... et c'était tellement agréable de le voir comme ça... 

Kyo se sécha et se rhabilla rapidement. Mieux valait peut-être attendre un peu, voir comment la situation évoluait... en gardant un oeil sur Yuki.

Il rangea rapidement ses affaires. Tout à coup, il s'inquiétait pour Yuki... C'était stupide, il serait au courant s'il était arrivé quelque chose... Quoique si c'était la famille Sohma qui était dans le coup, ils ne l'auraient pas averti bien sûr... Ayame l'aurait fait... sauf s'il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour l'accident de Yuki... 

Tout à coup, il sembla à Kyo que tout le monde était contre lui... Tout le monde aimait Yuki, mais tout le monde le détestait, lui, le chat... Akito avait très bien pu les convaincre qu'il fallait "sauver" Yuki des griffes du chat. Tout avait toujours été comme ça, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente... 

Kyo était complètement perdu dans ses noires pensées quand il se sentit tiré vers l'arrière. Il faillit basculer, mais son entrainement lui permit de renverser rapidement la situation, et il fit basculer l'agresseur par terre avant de l'immobiliser sous lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux :  
_ Haru ?  
_ Hm... Salut Kyo... Charmant accueil...

Kyo se releva et se passa la main dans ses cheveux :  
_ C'est toi aussi... arriver par derrière comme ça... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Haru leva la tête vers le ciel, d'un air pensif :  
_ hm... j'allais chercher des bentos... et après quelques heures de marche... je suis arrivé ici... Mystery...

Kyo, exaspéré, secoua la tête :  
_ Prend un plan quand tu sors... Tu veux que je te ramène quelque part ? soupira-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence méditatif d'Haru :  
_ Non... Je voulais te voir aussi...   
_ Ah... et ? Pourquoi ?

Haru se mit en position de combat :  
_ Je dois voir que tu es capable de protéger Yuki. 

Kyo écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête :  
_ J'ai pas le temps Haru... Je dois rentrer... 

Haru l'attrapa par le col :  
_ Ne te défile pas, Kyo ! Si tu ne peux pas protéger Yuki, tu ne peux pas vivre avec lui... Allez vas-y !  
_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! D'abord, Yuki sait très bien se défendre tout seul, ensuite, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me battre avec toi !

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, mais la poigne de Haru sur le col de Kyo se rafermit.  
_ Dis le tout de suite si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, neko-chan ! Avoue que tu as peur ! Je vais récupérer Yuki !

Black Haru...

_ Haru... j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, c'est clair... 

Kyo tenta de se déprendre de la poigne de Haru, mais à la place, il reçut un bon coup de poing dans la machoire ce qui le força à reculer de quelques pas. 

_ Haru ! s'énerva Kyo. Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Je vais te montrer ! 

Kyo se prépara à lancer une contre-attaque, mais...

_ Kyo... Haru ? fit une voix derrière.

Haru se retourna juste au moment où Kyo frappa, et il se retrouva projeter à quelques mètres. 

Kyo reprit alors aussi ses esprits :  
_ Yuki ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
_ Je suis passé te chercher, fit Yuki en s'approchant de Haru. Haru ça va ? demanda-t-il en se pencha sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et noirs.

Haru se redressa, les yeux un peu perdu :  
_ Hm... oui ça va... Salut Yuki... 

Kyo soupira. Il était redevenu white... Il s'approcha.   
_ ça va ? tu t'es assez défoulé ? ironisa-t-il.  
_ Hm... oui... tu es encore trop fort pour moi, Kyo... fit Haru en se relevant.   
_ Vous pouvez vraiment pas vous voir sans vous battre vous deux ? soupira Yuki.  
_ Hey... Ce n'est pas moi qui aie commencé ! se défendit Kyo. J'ai tenté de le calmer, mais...

Il s'interrompit, se demandant ce qu'il devait vraiment dire à Yuki. 

_ Mais ?... insista Yuki en haussant un sourcil.  
_ C'est ma faute... je voulais... juste voir s'il pouvait te protéger... et ça a l'air d'être le cas... 

Yuki le regarda d'un air tout autant surpris que Kyo était gêné.

Haru s'approcha alors de Kyo :  
_ Kyo, dit-il d'un ton solennel. Je te confie Yuki... Je sais que tu t'occuperas bien de lui...

Kyo écarquilla les yeux alors que Yuki tentait de se retenir de rire.

Haru leva les yeux vers le ciel :  
_ Hm... je vais repartir avant qu'il ne pleuve...  
_ On va te raccompagner Haru, ça vaut mieux...  
_ Hm... non... je devrais réussir à rentrer, ce n'est pas si loin...

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel :  
_ Tu es sûr ? Je te rappelle quand même que tu t'es déjà perdu dans ta propre maison...  
_ Moui moui, j'en suis sûr... Rentrez chez vous tous les deux... Vous avez sûrement mieux à faire... Allez, ouste...

Haru les poussa légèrement vers la rue avant de leur faire un signe de bye bye et d'enfourcher sa bicyclette pour partir. Yuki sourit en lui faisant aussi un signe d'au revoir, puis se tourna vers Kyo.

_ Je suis content que tu sois encore là... J'avais peur que tu ne sois déjà parti. 

Il fit un grand sourire :  
_ J'ai été embauché chez la fleuriste en bas de chez nous...   
_ Tu vas travailler ? s'étonna Kyo.  
_ Oui... tu ne seras plus le seul comme ça, je pourrais aider aussi...

Kyo voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais il se tut devant le magnifique sourire de Yuki. Il lui sourit en retour (ndc : le même sourire que celui p.156 du volume 3 #^__^# le genre de sourire que je ne peux même pas décrire tellement qu'il est cute) et repoussa une mèche qui retombait sur les yeux de Yuki :  
_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir... Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien...

Il lui donna un petit baiser sur le front en tenant son visage entre ses mains, puis le lâcha pour repartir chez eux. Yuki, lui, le regardait les yeux tout écarquillés. De un le sourire de Kyo était totalement désarmant, de deux... il l'avait embrassé... en pleine rue... comme ça... C'était si doux... si tendre... si...

_ Alors tu viens ? lança Kyo en se retournant sur Yuki qui était resté un peu en retrait sur son petit nuage.   
_ Oui, oui j'arrive ! répondit aussitôt Yuki en accourant vers lui, tout sourire. 

Yuki suivit son petit ami en le regardant un long moment. Puis, timidement, il glissa sa main dans celle douce et chaude de Kyo. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, mais il en avait eu envie, même si Kyo devait le repousser là, il avait eu besoin de le faire.

Kyo se retourna et regarda Yuki d'un air des plus étonné.  
_ Yuki ?

Le rat détourna le regard en rougissant :  
_ Je... Il commence à faire noir... Personne ne le verra...

Ah non... Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Kyo allait le repousser maintenant. Il avait été trop rapide, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça tout de suite, c'était encore trop tôt...

Yuki était sur le point de lâcher la main du chat quand il sentit celle-ci se resserrer doucement mais fermement sur elle. Il lança un regard incrédule à Kyo qui avait détourné légèrement les yeux, d'un air tout gêné qui le rendait à chaque fois plus mignon. Le rat finit par sourire et laissa sa main à sa place, là où elle était si bien et ils reprirent tranquillement la route vers leur appartement, sans rien dire, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

_ ça ira avec l'université quand même ? s'inquiéta finalement Kyo, rompant ainsi le silence.  
_ Bien sûr ! J'ai arrangé les horaires en fonction de ça...  
_ Je m'en doute, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues trop...

Yuki le lâcha et se mit face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.  
_ Hey ! Je ne suis pas en sucre quand même ! Je suis parfaitement remis maintenant, alors je pourrai bien faire ça !

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ Okay okay... j'ai rien dit... je...

Soudain...

Un crissement de pneus...

L'éblouissement des phares... 

_ YUKI !!!!!!!!!!!

Tout se passa tellement vite que Yuki ne sut pas réellement ce qui s'était passé. 

Il avait fermé les yeux, anticipant le choc. Mais là... il n'avait pas mal, aucune douleur... Juste une grande chaleur protectrice qui l'entourait. 

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux. Kyo le tenait fermement contre lui.

_ Yuki ? ça va ? demanda-t-il la respiration un peu paniquée.

Yuki mit quelques instants à recouvrir ses esprits avant d'hocher doucement la tête.  
_ Je... je crois... fit-il la voix légèrement tremblante.

Il sentit le soupir de soulagement du chat qui le lâcha un peu pour se relever. 

Il regarda aux alentours :  
_ Elle a pris le fuite, grogna-t-il. 

Yuki s'assit par terre, encore un peu tremblant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et Kyo se pencha vers lui :  
_ Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.  
_ Hai ! fit Yuki avec un faible sourire. 

Il se releva à son tour pour ne pas inquiéter Kyo. 

Le chat le serra alors très fort dans ses bras.  
_ J'ai eu peur... Heureusement qu'il n'y a rien... 

Yuki se blottit contre son chat sans rien dire. En fait, il était terrifié. Tout cela lui avait rappelé d'autres mauvais souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Kyo, alors il fit bonne figure.   
_ Oui ça va... je n'ai rien... Arigato...

Kyo le garda un moment dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner doucement.  
_ On rentre ? Il commence à se faire tard... 

Yuki acquiesça faiblement et ils rentrèrent dans un silence presque pesant, le rat tenant fermement la main de son copain. 

_ Je vais aller me coucher, fit alors la petite voix de Yuki dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte. Je suis fatigué...

Kyo regarda Yuki s'éloigner dans sa chambre. Il se doutait comme le rat devait être chamboulé. Lui-même en avait eu le coeur retourné. Il avait eu trop peur de perdre Yuki une nouvelle fois, même s'il 'avait rien montré pour rassuré son petit rat préféré. 

Il soupira et rangea quelques affaires avant d'aller das le chambre de Yuki. Le rat était complètement enroulé dans sa couette, laissant à peine apparaître quelques mèches de cheveux.   
Kyo alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit :  
_ Yuki... tu es sûr que ça va ? 

Il n'eut qu'une faible réponse affirmative. Alors Kyo s'allongea à côté de son compagnon et le serra contre lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que le corps de Yuki, qui semblait alors si frêle, tremblait comme une feuille. Kyo le serra un peu plus fort pour le rassurer.   
_ Ssshh... Yuki, c'est fini... personne n'a rien eu...   
_ J'ai eu si peur, sanglota la voix de Yuki contre lui.  
_ Je sais... je sais... Mais c'est fini maintenant... fit Kyo en le berçant tendrement.  
_ Kyo... reste avec moi... s'il te plaît...   
_ Bien sûr que je reste... autant que tu voudras... Mais essaie de te calmer, c'est passé maintenant...

Il sentit Yuki se détendre légèrement mais s'accrocher désespérément à lui. Et Kyo le berça un long moment encore avant que Yuki ne s'endorme dans ses bras, toujours accroché à lui. Le chat le regarda alors dormir en lui caressant les cheveux.

_C'est passé maintenant..._

Lui aussi aurait aimé y croire... Mais il avait l'impression que cela ne faisait que commencer. Il avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé, et cela n'avait rien d'un accident. La voiture avait accéléré juste au moment où ils avaient tourné dans la rue et elle avait littéralement foncé sur eux. Même en dérapant, elle n'aurait pas fait un tel mouvement. Alors quelqu'un avait voulu leur faire peur... lui faire peur, car c'était à lui que la lettre était destinée. 

Il serra plus fort Yuki contre lui.   
_ Il ne t'arrivera rien Yuki... Je te le promets, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime Yuki...

(à suivre...)

OMG ! J'y suis enfin parvenue à écrire cette suite. ça a été dur, entre le boulot, les difficultés que j'ai eu avec Haru, les difficultés à écrire correctement ce que j'avais en tête... mais ça y est, la suite est là ! En plus j'ai dû pas mal relire le début pour pas m'écarter trop ^^;; et pour vérifier si ct bien la première fois que Kyo disait ce genre de phrase :b Même si Yuki ne l'entend pas c'est quand même la première fois qu'il lui dit ^^

En tout cas, je vais essayer de faire la suite au plus vite, mais je ne promets rien ^^;; alors merci pour votre grande patience à mon égard et continuez à lire car je crois que tout ça va vous révéler quelques surprises ^^ 


End file.
